the tears of sorrow
by runestar
Summary: Re-uploaded due to some mistakes that I just couldn't live with.. :P


THE TEAR'S OF SORROW

Thoughts flowed threw the darkness of her mind, thoughts that formed words and words that formed actions. She was tired, mentally tired. Keeping her eyes closed she opened her inner eye and surveyed her surroundings for the hundredth time. Chained the way she was against the wall she could view her surroundings; she could see the large white room with the rectangular window from which the supposed doctors could view her. These things were not worth looking at again. She could simply bring the room up in her mind if she wished to see it. But no, what she wanted to see was below the room she was now in. Focusing her energy she formed a tiny ball of thought and waited until she could view the white walls of her room with it. Once that was accomplished she started moving the ball lower with her will. Slowly the ball fell to the floor then threw it and into the room below with all of the equipment and doctors that were monitoring her brain waves. She smirked within not allowing the smile to touch her lips. They could monitor her thoughts all they liked; they would never be able to pierce the barrier that was camouflaging her true thoughts. Her fingers twitched within the tight folds of her straight jacket; _not yet_, she thought to the unanswered questions from within._ I almost have what we need, give me a few more minutes._ The inner voices went away to let her work in peace. Concentrating on the job at hand she pushed the energy ball closer to the head of the doctor who was writing things down on a notebook. Focusing more energy into the ball she watched from a third person view while a tiny pinpoint shaft of energy went from the ball and slowly made its way to the doctor's head. The mongoose never felt it when the small beam pierced his head and entered his mind. Once the beam was firmly in place she slowly widened it, when she had it wide enough she sent the rest of the energy into his head. Now her ball of thought was implanted into his mind, she could easily pick and choose the thoughts and memories of his that she could view. Working quickly she read his thoughts on how to run the machines, when she acquired all the knowledge she needed she let her ball of thought lay dormant, leaving a small link that could be called on if need be. Pulling her heavy thoughts back to her mind she mused threw the newly acquired knowledge and filed it away for when it would be useful. Having fulfilled her task she let her control slip and allowed for one of her hidden selves to take over while she sought after some much needed sleep.

-

"Good evening Doctor Noran."  
Dr. Noran flicked his ear in greetings to the nurse in the doorway and continued to write down in his notebook. Taking off his glasses the mongoose rubbed his eyes then replaced them on the bridge of his muzzle.

"Has anything changed?" The young nurse asked handing him a fresh cup of coffee to replace the hour old one on the console.

Noran sighed giving his head a shake. "Nothing! This scan shows that her brain isn't even working!"

The nurse leaned over the brain scanner and watched the dots on the monitor waver slightly.

"Your right, according to this she should be dead." The fox's ears swiveled back in concentration. " Have you tried giving her a shoot to increase the brain activity?"

Dr. Noran shook his head and took a sip of the warm coffee, "No, that could be dangerous. We know she's alive, she's just stilled her mind in some way that we cannot comprehend." He tapped the monitor that showed the hedgehog in question.

The nurse frowned and shook her head. "Then what can we do? Why is she tied like that if there's no reason for her to be?"

Noran raised an eye ridged at his companion, "The hedgehog that your looking at single handily destroyed an entire city in one blow, sure it was deserted, but the fact that she did that is far beyond anything we could even imagine." He closed his notebook and set it atop the counter next to his coffee.

The nurse leaned back against the file cabinet with a thoughtful look on her face, " So why is she here and why are we holding her like this?"  
Dr. Noran looked at the nametag on the nurse's lab coat before answering. "Ah, Kara? Yes, well the reason why she's here and tied up like that is because when we originally found her she was in the city that she had destroyed. It was clear when we reached her that she was far from sane, she kept talking to the 'voices' that were in her head. Her eyes were wild and she kept clenching her fingers, her claws had done some damage to her palms and she was nearly covered completely in her own blood from various self-inflicted wounds. When we got near her two of our team members went down; she had killed them using only thought. When she saw there bodies fall something happened to her, it was has if something had snapped. Her eyes became a milk blue color and she acted calm and docile, just sitting there starring at nothing. Fearing for everyone else we sedated her and placed her in the truck." Noran paused to check the monitors before turning back to Kara. " We brought her here, has you know the Garin Asylum is in the middle of nowhere. We figured that keeping her here would be wisest because she's not around any outside stimulation's."

Kara's ears flicked, "But Doctor, wouldn't this be like torture for her? It seems cruel to keep her tied like that, not even letting her walk around."

Doctor Noran tapped his pen on the desk; "You're new to this wing aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I was promoted here from the children's wing."

"Ah, well then, allow me to explain. We originally had her in a normal cell wearing only a straight jacket so that she would not hurt herself. We would take shifts to watch her, we did try to get her to walk with us along the halls like most patients have been doing but she would never go. All she ever did was sit in her room and stare for hours without blinking. Several nurses and doctors have said that the color of her eyes change. I however have never seen this happen." Noran paused to make sure Kara was paying attention. "We tried running tests on her like we did for every other mentally ill furson here but she would never respond. Hell, she would never even eat. Were still not to sure how she is alive, she hasn't eaten anything since we brought her here three months ago." Dr. Noran fixed his glasses again and checked the monitors.

"But why is she tied like that?" Kara asked glancing at the monitor that showed the young femme hedgehog.

"I'm getting their, do you remember professor Kinshin?" Noran watched Kara shake her head. "I didn't think you would, he was the one who took over professor Mire's job and supervised the testing that went on for every patient. He thought of the hedgehog has a special case and started trying to test her himself. After a month of no results he was beginning to lose his temper. After another session of no results he lashed out at her, no one knows if or where he hit her but he didn't survive to do it again. After she killed professor Kinshin she went on a rampage. Three nurses and seven other patients died before we could get her under control, I've heard that her eyes were a dark red at the time. Anyway, once they sedated her and put the straight jacket back on they left her in her room. She broke free of the jacket and ripped the door from its hinges with a mere thought. Two other nurses were lost during that time of her freedom. Once they sedated her again they placed her in a special jacket and used special cord that keeps the subject in a constant weak state, she was chained to the wall and has been there for the last two months." He downed the rest of his coffee and threw the paper cup into the small trashcan near the door.

Kara looked at the monitor showing the young hedgehog again. "She looks harmless tough." She looked down at the name on Dr. Noran's notebook. "Sorrow?"

Seeing her confused look Noran nodded, and reached down to flick a switch, which caused for the view of the hedgehog to change to show her front. "Yes, see the markings under her right eye? They look like tears, don't they, that's why we call her Sorrow."  
Kara nodded and checked her watch; "Thank you for filling me in Dr. Noran, my break starts in 5 minutes. If you don't mind I'll start it early."

Noran nodded and picked up his notebook. "I don't mind, in fact I think I'll join you. She should be safe unguarded for a little while." Saying that he followed Kara out of the door and shut it behind him.

-

Sorrow? Her inner voices poured over the newly acquired knowledge that she had received from her link with the doctor. They had called her Sorrow; the voices liked that name. Sorrow freed her mind from Noran's thoughts and took a deep breath. She would have to concentrate in order to perform the next move. Keeping her eyes closed she open her inner eye and was once again in the third person view. Narrowing her field of vision she focused on the first of four metallic like cords that were tightly wrapped around her body. Following the cords path to the wall she studied the socket that it went into. Holding her breath she forced a small ring of energy to encircle the cord where it meet the wall, when the ring was in place she added a bit more energy and watched in satisfaction when the cord started to break and tear. When the cord dropped away from the wall she shifted her gaze to the one on the opposite side of her body. Going to work on that cord she didn't have to worry about the alarms having long ago cut its wires. When the cord she was working on snapped free she started to droop slightly only being held up by the cords that were wrapped around her middle and legs. Opening her eyes she looked down at the straps on the arms of her straight jacket. She watched the buckles undo themselves freeing her arms from each other. The inner voices cheered her on and once again the ring of energy formed and cut threw one of the last two cords. Being held above the floor by mere thought alone she cut the last of the cords and slowly lowered herself to the floor. _Yes, yes. I'm getting there, hold on._ Thrusting the inner voice to the back of her mind she took a deep breath, taking a careful step forward in the bound leather skirt she wore enabled her to shift the third person view to show her back and the straps there. The ring of energy wrapped around one of the two golden rings that held the arms of the straight jacket in place and slowly undid the cord rather then breaking it. Her arms fell limply to her sides once they were free. Closing her inner eye she opened her iris less milky blue eyes and just stood there for a moment. _Well, were free. Now what?_ The inner voice from before pointed out that she wasn't free yet. _Picky, picky._ Was her retort. Spreading her mind thinly in all directions from her body she was able to feel where the five cameras were. One to the front, one on each side, one from behind and one from above. Once again she formed the ball of energy. Pushing it back down threw the floor into the hidden room she watched from that same third person view and willed the ball near the machine that ran the vids in her room. Bringing up some of the knowledge earlier learned from Dr. Noran she focused on certain things on the console of the machine. Within a few minutes of pushing at certain buttons and switches she had a small feedback loop that would show her still chained to the wall until they changed the tape. _But by then I'll be long gone._ She thought to herself. Shuffling forward she walked to the door with the energy cords trailing behind her. Raising her paw she shook back the folds of the straight jacket and laid her palm down flat on the door. Forcing the molecules in the door to part Sorrow created a large enough hole for her to step threw. Her sensitive nose picked up the smell of at least six different species that had walked threw the hall within the last 2 hours. After the last energy cord slipped threw the hole in the door it closed up without a mark on the smooth metal. Making her way carefully down the hall Sorrow kept her mental barrier down in order to pick up if anyone was near. Rounding a corner that led to another hallway she stopped and looked at a directory that hung from the wall to the right. _Eight floors up,_ she sent to the inner voices. _No, I hate teleporting. We'll get down the manual way._ Pushing the voices back again she swiveled her ears and walked down the hall. Stopping suddenly she bristled slightly and looked down at the freshly washed floor. It was cold. The small shock to her system sent a chill up her spin. Making a sour face she walked on till she passed the wetness and slid her soggy socked feet down on the floor in hopes of lessening the cold. Once she made her way to the corner of the hall she was faced with a choice. She called forth the inner voices again. _Well, we can take the elevator and probably get caught, or we can take the stairs and be cold._ The answer was instant. Stairs it would be. Sighing to herself Sorrow walked over to the stairwell and looked down. She could feel the slightly chilled air flowing up from the stairwell, closing her eyes she formed a small heat barrier around herself that would keep her warm. Starting down the stairs she had to stop suddenly when she heard the elevator beep for that floor. Thinking quickly she leaned against the wall and pushed herself into it. The stone was like a warm cocoon around her body, holding her breath she opened her inner eye and watched from above as Dr. Noran entered the hall and made his way down it. After he passed she left the wall and started breathing again, _that wasn't so bad._ She thought scanning to see if anyone else was close enough to cause any problems.

-

Noran walked down a set of stairs and opened the door to the room under Sorrow's. Taking pen in paw he opened his ever-present notebook and padded over to the machines to take a reading on Sorrow's life signs. Still the same. Sighing in frustration he rubbed at a slight itch at the back of his head. Checking the monitors proved the same result, plopping down in his armchair he looked around to make sure everything else was in order before pulling a book from his pocket and started to read.

-

Hoping down from the last step Sorrow took a moment to rest. She hated walking long distances. Looking up at the six long set of stairs she had just past made her a little dizzy.

Looking down at the four sets of stairs left she took a deep breath and started back on her way down. Two more sets and she should be at the first floor, the other sets where to the basement. When she was facing the door to the first floor she allowed for her inner eye to check the hall for her. Listening to the soft hum of the vending machines she opened the door and walked into the hall closing the door behind her. Keeping her mind open she scanned the hall while she walked. Reaching the corner she paused. The lobby was big and had two security guards posted behind a desk in the middle of it. _No way will we be able to get threw there without any notice._ The inner voices were quiet while they thought of what to do. She could morph into Dr. Noran and leave but that was more hassle then it was worth. A small voice from the back of her mind solved her problem. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and formed an invisible cloak around her body. She could see the daylight from the wired glass front doors, taking her time she walked carefully into the lobby and to the doors. Having to stop once to let pass a couple of nurses she rushed forward and paced the door to the outside before it could close. Sorrow took a deep breath of the clean air and looked around at the meager surroundings. To the left was a small grocery store that supplied the asylums food. To the right was a small hotel where the doctors and nurses stayed until their replacements came. Moving from the doors she walked out into the parking lot and looked at the few hovercrafts that were parked there for emergencies. _No way would I be able to fly one of those monsters._ She said to answer one of the inner voices. Past the parking lot was nothing but sand, the desert seemed endless. _Well, this is just grand._ Sorrow thought, she would have to teleport. As much as she hated it, it was the only choice. Closing her eyes she brought up the image of where she wanted to go in her head. A slow tingling started at the tip of her toes and spread up to the tip of her ears. Pushing energy into herself she held the image of where she wanted to go and pictured herself there. There was a feeling of discomfort and she winced. When next she opened her eyes she was back to the ruins of the city she had destroyed. There was still some equipment left from the doctors' tests on the ruins. She smiled to herself and laid her head breathing deeply._ Now I'm free._ The inner voices agreed. Still smiling at her freedom she walked on threw the ruins and into the forest that was beyond. Sorrow would keep walking until she was far enough away from the doctors and their tests. She would go on until she found a nice quite spot where she could allow for her inner selves to have control without causing attention to herself. Until she found this place she would keep walking, the energy cords from her previous prison dragging behind her has a reminder that she would never be truly welcomed…

~

Contact = [runestar@prodigy.net][1]

All characters are © 1999/2000 to Sabrina O'Neal, do not steal.

   [1]: mailto:runestar@moonkingdom.com



End file.
